lisadossierfandomcom-20200213-history
A Star is Torn
18-ый эпизод 16-го сезона. Лиза идет вместе со всеми в магазин Апу. Однако, там происходит ограбление. Она предлагает купить овощи у Клетуса. Лиза говорит, что семье не помешает есть больше овощей. Говорит, что они будут чувствовать себя лучше и жить дольше. Таким образом Мардж решает наготовить на всю семью пищи исключительно из овощей. На кухне Лиза обедает овощами вместе со всеми. Однако, в итоге все, кроме нее, сваливаются с пищевым отравлением. Лиза приносит остальным членам семьи слабого чая с сухариками. Барт заявляет, что нечестно, что Лизу не тошнит. Лиза отвечает, что их желудки привыкли есть пищу из полуфабрикатов и для них шок есть свежие овощи. Она отбирает у Гомера ведро, когда тот слишком усердствует, пытаясь понять, тошнит его или нет. Лиза говорит, что им станет лучше, если они поспят. Лиза поет им колыбельную. Гомер хвалит ее пение. На следующее утро Лиза спускается в ночнушке и видит, что всей семье стало лучше. Барт говорит ей, что им стало лучше, потому что они завязали с овощами. И отныне он ест "только то, у чего когда-то была душа". Затем Барт советует Лизе принять участие в конкурсе Красти на лучшее пение. Барт говорит, что у нее великолепный голос, и он их вылечил. Польщенная Лиза его благодарит. Тот швыряет в нее косточкой. Вместе со всеми Лиза ждет в очереди на прослушивание. Лиза надеется, что они пришли не зря. Мард приободряет ее. Лиза засыпает и ей представляется, как ее образ впишут в "Шоу Щекотки и Царапки". Лиза на единороге ("Дикий плясун") отрубает головы Щекотке и Царапке. После чего она говорит о том, что жестокое обращение с животными - это не смешно. Также Щекотка говорит "кастрировать любимцев", а Царапка - посетить сайт PETA.org. Лиза просыпается на руках у Гомера, очередь уже практически подходит к концу. Увидев Ральфа на сцене, Лиза недоумевает, что могла когда-то с ним встречаться (отсылка к серии I Love Lisa). Барт говорит ей, что победа у неё в кармане. Но тут на сцену выходит некая девочка (Кларисса Веллингтон), которая исполняет Лизину песню, причем, делает это настолько хорошо, что публика в восторге. Мардж и Гомер также впечатлены выступлением незнакомой девочки. Лиза приходит в уныние. Гомер приободряет Лизу. Он собирается написать ей песню, с которой она не сможет проиграть. Лиза готовится выйти на сцену после Милхауса. Тут к ней подбегает Гомер. Он дает ей листок с текстом, а другой листок с нотами - пианисту. Лиза начинает выступление. Она срывает овации, и Красти поздравляет ее. Обрадованная Лиза спускается со сцены и идет обнять Гомера. Она просит Гомера помочь ей еще. Гомер соглашается, чтобы когда-нибудь сбежать из "чертовой дыры" Спрингфилда. В своей комнате Лиза поет гамму. От ее голоса лопается бокал. Но, как оказывается, это был лишь Гомер с пневматической винтовкой. Лиза говорит Гомеру, что ей хотелось бы, чтобы они в дальнейшем всегда были ближе друг к другу. Лиза отправляется с Гомером на студию Красти. Там Лиза просит подсветить ее зеленым светом вместо красного. Гомер выбивает (в буквальном смысле) ей зеленый прожектор. Перед выступлением Лиза опасается, что ее затмит Кэмерон. Но Гомер дает ей новую песню, которая "настолько слезливая, что по сравнению с ней похоронный марш - плясовая". Лиза поет свою жалобную песню, в которой упоминает про Снежинку, и затем пускает слезу. Публика растрогана. В газете Springfield Shopper выходит статья, посвященная конкурсу, где изображена фотография Лизы с двумя другими исполнителями. На конкурсе Красти объявляет, что следующей покидает Кларисса. В своей гримерке Лиза дышит озонированным воздухом из специального испарителя. Приходит Мардж и хвалит ее выступление (которое не было показано). Гомер срывается на Подростка с ломающимся голосом, и Лиза поражена его методами работы. Она говорит отцу, что ради нее он не обязан унижать других. Гомер говорит ей, что она любит сосиски, но не любит смотреть, как они делаются. Лиза отвечает, что не ест сосиски. Она решает уволить Гомера. Этим она разбивает Гомеру сердце. В машине Лиза говорит, что ей жаль, но он не оставил ей выбора. Она говорит, что его уровень хамства недопустим даже по меркам шоу-бизнеса. Гомер вставляет слово в свою защиту. Они кричат друг на друга. Мардж и Барт решают выйти из машины. Затем их примеру следует и Лиза. Вечером Гомер показывает всем, что он взялся продюссировать лизиного соперника по конкурсу - Кэмерона. Лиза неприятно удивлена. Затем она моет со всеми посуду. Глядя на Гомера, она говорит, что он так счастлив. Мардж отвечает, что он все еще переживает. Затем в кухню входит Гомер. Он прощается со всеми, кроме Лизы. Но затем произносит и ее имя. Лиза пытается помириться, она дает ему печенье, которое сама испекла. Гомер съедает печенье, но все равно продолжает дуться. Лиза вновь приходит на студию Красти, чтобы подготовиться. Она просит, чтобы свет немгого поубавили. Но инженер по освещению не идет ей навстречу. Однако, когда приходит Гомер со своим подопечным, то для них тут же все находится. Гомер дает Лизе небольшой совет, и Лиза тронута. Начинается финал конкурса. Лизе выпадает жребий выступать первой. Лиза выходит и делает объявление. Она говорит, что лишилась "постоянного автора", и потому написала свою песню сама. В своей песне она обращается к отцу, и просит у него прощения. Она заканчивает выступление и уходит со сцены. Она говорит, что была рада, что Гомер был с ней. Гомер отвечает, что всегда будет с ней. Он показывает ей на Кэмерона, который поет его песню. В результате того освистывают. Лиза приятно удивлена. Она обнимается с Гомером. Тот говорит ей, что всегда будет рядом, даже смерть его не остановит. Колыбельная Лизы "Hush, little baby -- Тише, детка Don't say a word -- Не говори Mama's gonna -- Мама купит Buy you a mockingbird -- Тебе пересмешника And if that -- А если пересмешник Mockingbird don't sing -- Не запоет (humming) -- (поет голосом) And if that -- А если бриллиантовое Diamond ring turns brass -- Кольцо окажется латунным Mama's gonna buy -- Мама купит You a loocking glass" -- Тебе зеркало. Песня Лизы в отборочном туре (автор Гомер Симпсон) "I've been to -- Я побывала Paris and London -- В Париже и Лондоне And Tokyo town -- И Токио But one crazy burg -- Но один городок Has 'em all beat hands down -- Их всех за пояс заткнет I'm talkin' Spriengfield -- Я говорю о Спрингфилде You can buy chimichangas -- Где можно купить чимичангу Talkin' Spriengfield -- Спрингфилд The chiks have big gazongas -- Где у баб большие сиськи There's tires on fire -- Здесь есть шинный пожар A guy named Apu -- И чувак по имени Апу And Skinner, and Grandpa -- А еще Скиннер, и Дедушка And old Disco Stu -- И старый-добрый Диско Стю Did I forget to mention you? -- Я, какжется, забыла упомянуть про вас? I'm talkin' Spriengfield -- Я говорю о Спрингфилде Where nobody sukcs -- Где никто не козел Except for Flanders" -- Кроме Фландерса Песня Лизы на конкурсе Krusty's Li'l Starmaker Singing Competition (автор Гомер Симпсон) "My kitty died -- Моя киска умерла On Christmas Eve -- В канун Рождества Daddy told me to be brave -- Папа сказал мне быть храброй But instead of singing carols -- Но вместо того, чтобы петь хоралы I was digging -- Я рою Snowball's grave -- Могилу Снежинке (sobbing)" -- (плачет) Песня Лизы в финале конкурса (автор - Лиза Симпсон) "I'm in the final two I should be happy But all I want to do Is spend more time With my pappy Now that you're gone, Dad I miss you so much And your threats Against teamsters And techies, and such Your management style Is like Atilla the Hun You were vicious, malicious But you got the job done I'm sorry I hurt you But please don't be sad You're no longer my coach But you're always my dad" Одежда Зеленое платье для конкурса Красное платье с косыми полосками Интересное Лиза представляет, как её изобразят в мультике "Щекотка и Царапка". Когда она видит, насколько убого спел свою песню Ральф, то говорит: "Неужели он мне когда-то нравился?" На конкурсе Красти Джени держит плакат "Go Lisa!", а Мартин Принс - "You're a star". 2017-06-03_10-52-33.png 2017-06-03_10-58-09.png 2017-06-04_09-12-18.png 2017-06-04_09-14-02.png 2017-06-04_09-15-18.png 2017-06-04_09-49-48.png 2017-06-04_10-00-48.png 2017-06-04_10-16-20.png 2017-06-04_10-33-45.png Category:16 сезон Category:Обнимашки